The present invention pertains to a storage system for sunglasses and particularly one which can be mounted to the ceiling of a vehicle.
The storage of sunglasses for a vehicle operator and/or passengers can be troublesome. Typically, glasses are placed in the glove box or on the dashboard where they are either not readily accessible, can be misplaced or are subject to damage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,913 and 4,275,916 disclose sunglass storage systems which provide specific storage facilities in a vehicle to alleviate some of the existing problems. The storage structure described in these patents, however, either can interfere with the use or adjustment of a rearview mirror or require visor space which can be used for other accessories such as a lighted vanity mirror or garage door opener, and can accomodate but a single pair of sunglasses.